The present invention is directed to a side bearing for a railcar, and in particular to a side bearing having a base member including a wear plate that can be horizontally adjusted.
A railcar includes a car body that is supported on a pair of trucks. Each truck includes a pair of generally parallel side frames and a transverse bolster extending between the side frames. The car body is attached to a center plate on the truck bolster. Side bearings are attached to the bolster on each side of the center plate to stabilize vertical rocking movement of the car body about the center plate.
A side bearing for a railcar having a car body and a bolster. The side bearing includes a top member adapted to be located adjacent the car body of the railcar. The top member includes a downwardly extending projection having a pair of wear plates located on opposite sides of the projection. The side bearing also includes a base member adapted to be located adjacent the bolster of the railcar. The base member includes a longitudinal axis and an upwardly extending first support member. The first support member includes a rear wall, a first side wall and a second side wall that form a pocket. A wear plate holder is located within the pocket of the first support member and a wear plate is coupled to the wear plate holder. The rear wall of the first support member includes a bore. A plunger extends through the bore and couples the wear plate holder to the first support member. The plunger is slidable within the bore such that the wear plate holder and the first wear plate are selectively movable with respect to the first support member along the longitudinal axis of the base member. The wear plate holder includes a beveled first rear edge and a beveled second rear edge. A first adjustment member such as a threaded fastener is attached to the first side wall of the first side member and is adapted to engage the first rear edge of the wear plate holder. A second adjustment member such as a threaded fastener is attached to the second side wall of the first support member and is adapted to engage the second rear edge of the wear plate holder. The bottom member also includes a second support member and a wear plate coupled to the second support member. The projection of the top member is located between the wear plates of the bottom member. Selective rotation of the first and second adjustment members moves the wear plate holder and its wear plate along the longitudinal axis with respect to the first support member and with respect to the projection of the top member to maintain a zero or minimal clearance between the wear plates of the base member and the projection of the top member.